A year like any other
by little girl in pink
Summary: hey! this is a "when they were still in school" pre-thingy for My Shooting Star
1. Default Chapter

"PLEASE mum? PLEASE?" Collin begged. "COLLIN, NO! JUST BECAUSE YOU GREW UP AROUND WIZARDS DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE GIVING YOU PERMISSION TO GO TO THAT PLACE!" "You went there!" Collin whined. "NO, AND THAT'S THE END OF IT!" An 11 year old Collin Smith stomped up to her room, vowing to never speak to her parents again. "Mum.. please!" A 17 year old Collin Smith begged. "We've gone over this EVERY year since you were 11-NO!" Collin stomped up to her room-this time, of course, she was prepared. She waited until her parents were asleep that night and climbed out her bedroom window with a trunk [it was hard work, since she was on the second floor!] As soon as she got her trunk on the ground, she climbed back into her room and pulled out two evolves- on she had had for 6 years, the one that she had gotten when she had turned 11 form Hogwartz- the other held the wizarding address of the Weasleys, her parents had gotten her to start writing letters to Ron, one of the Weasely boys when she became depressed without other wizarding children to have contact with. She also grabbed her mothers wand, she had heard about a night bus that could take you anywhere. After she was shur she had everything, she climbed out her window and muttered, god what was it, "Luminous". The end of the wand began to glow, and she held it out above her head. Collin had to dodge as a large bus came out of nowhere start at her. The door opened and a boy of about 21 came out and helped her up, "where to?" he asked on a high voice the seemed as if it had never changed. "Uhmm," she looked at the address, "the...Burrow?" "Alrighty!" he said, and she stepped on the bus. Before she could even take her seat the bus jerked forward and she fell. "AH! GODDAMN!" she got up and rubbed her wrists, which she had landed on. In moments the bus stopped again, "What the bloody hell?!" she exclaimed. "We're hear, miss." the guy said. She shoved money into his hand and jumped off the bus. She approached the house and set her trunk down. Just after she knocked she realized she didn't even know what Ron looked like. A girl with red hair answered the door, "Uh, hi?" she said. Collin just stood there for a moment, "ummm, is Ron there- or is this even the right place?". The red headed girl just giggled and called "Ronny, your girl friends here!" Collin could feel her face turning red. Before Collin could protest Ron came to the door with a dumb look on his face, "Who're you?" "Who're YOU?" she countered. "...Ron." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Oh hi! God, you must think I'm crazy. I'm Collin.. Long story why I'm here.". Before Collin could even start, another boy came running down the stairs, he was tall, with messy black hair and glasses, then she noticed a scar shaped like a lightning bolt and she knew who it was, Harry Potter. She just stood, awestruck. She had always imagined him as this huge, stuck up jock-type guy who bragged all the time. By his appearance she was way off. He was a bit short for his age, and really scrawny. She fell for him immediately. "We'll go to my room," Ron said. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Wh-at?? Hermione's there!" Ginny shrugged, and with a final smile at Harry, left the room. "That's Ginny? The one you said is hopelessly in love with-" she stopped. "Yep, that's her." Ron led the way up the stairs to his room, where a girl with pretty brown hair was sitting. "Hermione, Collin. Collin, Hermione." Ron said. The girls smiled at eachother and exchanged hellos. 'So whats the story?" Harry asked smiling at her, and Collin felt her knees go week at the sight of his smile. "well, ok I got my Hogwarts letter the same time as everyone else.. but my parents, they had this bad experience or something, so they like forbid me from going. Tonight, I got SICK of this, and I just ran away. I'm planning on going. I know all the material I was home schooled...so that's pretty much it." Over the next few weeks they all got along pretty well... Except Ginny and Collin. They could sense eachother's crushes on Harry-and this caused them to fight whenever they crossed paths.  
  
Collin woke up the morning school was to start. She looked around, Hermione, too was awake. "Hey," she said. "School's today." Hermione replied. Hermione, too was wearing a tank top and shorts, but hers weren't as tight as Collin's, but when they got downstairs both Harry and Ron had their breath taken away. "Ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking a moment to raise her eyebrows at Collin. She only giggled. They drove to King's Cross and stood by Platform 9 3/4. "Uhhh, what're we supposed to do?" Collin said, giving everyone a funny look. "Just walk straight at the wall," Hermione said. Collin stared at her. "Just do it. And walk quickly." "ok.." Collin decided to go last, so if it didn't work she wouldn't make a fool of herself. After everyone had gone she pushed her cart at the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment she collided with something. She opened her eyes. She was in a whole other room, and had bumped into a girl. 


	2. chapter 2

"Honey, for the last time- get down here". "Hold on MOM!" Lenna called. She placed the quivle (or what is it again) and swong her broom, hitting it throught the hoop, and knocking Brent, her next door neighbor, off of his broom. She flew down to him and held out her hand, "Pay up suca!" she laughed holding out her hand. "Guess theres no use in saying you thats agenst the rules" he said holding out money. "Hey don't act like it's the first time this has happened" she laughed holding out her hand to help him up. "Lenna GET OVER HERE!!" her mother shouted. "G-O-D coming" she shouted, walking over to the car. She smothed back her hair and looked up at the cloudy Oregon sky. e shouted to her boy friend, "Don't go meeting and bloody Brit boy and forget me" he anwsered. "You know me!" L"by Keth!" sh enna said getting into the car. As the car pulled away she heard him yell "Thats what i was afraid of". She wasn't surprised, she already knew she could controll boys, like those muggle remote controll cars. She pulled out her muggle CD player that she had rigged to run on magic. She put in her Michelle Branch CD she had gotten from her muggle couisin and sat back and watched the secery flash past the window. "why the hell do I HAVE to go to go to Britan just to go to school? I mean the academy was a prefectally good school!" she complained to her Dad as she twisted a strand of red streaked brown hair aroung her finger. Within a half-hour the car was scimming across the ocean . "Of all the things I believed in, I just wanna get it over with" God it was creepy the way songs always seemed to discribe exactally how she was feeling. She took off the head phones and leaned back into the seat. She woke up when the car skidded to a halt infront of the Kings Cross Station. "Do you what use to walk with you?" her mother asked turning around in her seat to look at her daughter, "ahh, no" Lenna anwsered sliding out of the seat and magicing her trunk onto a trolly. She found platform 9-and 10. She turned twords the barier that seperated the two and walked through. "Huh, exactally like on the subway" she thought to herself as she came out on the other side. "Shudup Eva" she said to her falcon, who was screeching loudly, getting the attention of the people around her, she saw most of them had owls and she had to remind herself that the Brits used owls as a mail service. Befor she could push her way through the crowed, she was hit from behind "Ooh sh**" she exclamed. "Oh! I'm sorry! That was my first time going through that-" the girl exclaimed. Lenna turned around. The girl had blonde hair to her shoulders, and the tips were black. She uncontiously started chewing on a red stre"Sorry for my mouth, you know I'm American" "Sorry for my mouth, you know I'm American" Lenna anwsered"Collin get over here" Ron called spotting her in the crowed. Collin turned around "hold on" when she turned back around she opened her mouth to speak, but the strange girl was gone. Lenna was suddenly pushed away by a crowed of people coming through the portal. She walked over to the train and found anempty compartment and sat down, she slipped on her head phones and turned it to In Too Deep by Sum 41. She sat there and saw the door slide open, it was a tall blonde boy and two, gorillas?, no boys, extremly ugly boys. The blonde boy opened his mouth to speak, but Lenna closed her eyes and turned up the volume on her head phones. Draco walked into the compartment he and his "goonies" usually sat in, to find it allready occupied by a girl, and extremly hot girl, who was listening to anyoing muggle rock music, and ignoring them. Lenna heard footsteps, but they were getting closer, not leaving. She suddenly felt someone grab her headphones and gentally lift them off. She opened her eyes to glare at the boy who was sitting extermly close o her face Lenna noticed this, nad she glanced and Harry with a small smile "Hey all" said said sitting down next to Ron. She glance out the window, but she noticed that Ron was stairing at her. "What?" she asked, flash her smile at him. Ron a got a silly smile on this face and turned away from her. Collin gave her a weared look, "Ok I admit, I shamlessly flirt" Lenna giggled, slipping her headphones on againCollin rolled her eyes and leaned back on the seat, "Is there a lou on this train?" Everyone shook there heads, "Damn." She threw off her flip flops and crossed her legs on the seat, "So what do you guys usually do on the way to school?" "Uhmm talk..there's a cart that comes here about lunch time with sweets." Ron said. "Talk?" she sighed, "Okay..what houses are you guys in?"} "You know about the houses?" Hermione asked, suprisedly. "Oh, yes. When I was little my parents always talked about it, and they won't even let me go! It's crazy if you ask me." she said. "Whats the deal with her?" Ron asked pointing to Lenna, "you seem to know her". "Well well, Weaslys got a little crush," said a voice from the door. They all looked up to see Draco standing in the doorway. (everyone except Lenna, who was rocking her head to the drum solo of "war by system of a down") Harry stood up and thretened Draco by shaking his fist. Collin laughed, "Oh, you must be the one Lenna said was annoying the hell outta her! Nice to meet you, I'm Collin!" "Dose she always Collin threw her arms up, listen to that?" Draco said gesturing to the head phones Lenna was wearing"Thanks for ignoring me, and it appears that way." Collin said, glaring a bit. Draco just stared at Lenna for a minute before Collin stood up, "Yeah, great, we know you'd love to spend the day staring at Lenna here, but this is our compartment and your presence annoys the hell outta me!" and she pushed him out and sat back down. "huh?" Lenna asked, pulling off the head phones- nevana- smells like teem spirit blaring from them"Oh some guy came looking for you, but for some reason HE just annoyed me, so I hadta make 'em leave. If you wanted to talk to him i suggest u go catch him." Collin said, pointing to wear she shoved Draco. Lenna hesistated a bit, "Did he have blonde hair and cute gray eyes?" "Blonde hair yes- eyes I wasnt paying attention to." Lenna sighed annoyed and left the compartment"Leave me alone freak!" they heard Lenna yell from the hall, and Draco anwsered with a loud "OW!!". Then Lenna rentered the compartment Collin laughed when Lenna returned. "Lenna has a stalker, Lenna has a stalker." Lenna rolled her eyes and put her headphones back on. "So-what house are you guys in?" "Gryffindor." all three answered. "My parents were in Ravenclaw." she said, sighing. "Well...you're a lot different from your parents right?" Harry asked. "Hmmhmm." she said, staring into his emerald eyes. "Then there's hope yet." She smiled faintly, "Thanks..I think?" Lenna sighed, took off her headphones and set them on the seat next to her. "Ahh the music princess imerges from her head phones!" Ron jokingly exclamed. "well there is only so many times you can listen to Blink182"She said propping herfeet up on the seat across from her. "I'm bored!" She then jumped up, "Think anyone'd care if I ran through the train?" Everyone gave her funny looks. She grinned evilly "I'll take that as a no!" Before anyone could protest she disappeared into the aisle screaming, "I AM THE BANANA QUEEN OF LOLIPOP ISLAND!!" Everyone in their compartment starting laughing hysterically, and by the time she came back the whole train was laughing. "That was fun!" she laughed, falling into the seat next to HermioneEveryone just stared at her for a minute, and then Ron shook his head. "You're mental." Everyone started laughing again, and she smiled proudly, "I rock." Lenna rolled her eyes, "Is this how ALL the British act?" "Only the crazy ones!" Collin said, grinning. "You know what?" "What?" Hermione asked. "I think I'm going to do it again!!" "Oooh, I wanna go to" said Lenna giggling, "hold on," she when over and grabbed her CD playerand walked over to Ron, "Here she muttered and shoved the head phones on his head and turned up the volume. Lenna followed Collin out and begain running behind her yelling, "And I'm the princess!". "Ooh no," Harry muttered to Ron, "ya I know, this music is acctually GOOD!" Ron anwsered bobbing his head to the music. "No!" Harry said When the girls returned everyone was laughing hysterically. 'Harry's cute when he laughs' Collin thought, and fell in between him and Ron. Lenna sat by Hermione and put her feet on Ron's lap-he didn't protest. "Yeesh, Len. You ARE a shameless flirt!" Collin said, rolling her eyes. Lenna only grinned. "So you got a boyfriend back home?" Ron asked interestedly. "Ron--you're a freak." Collin said, shaking her head. "WHAT?? It was a good question!" Ron said, defensively. "Uh huh, sure." Collin said, rolling her eyes again. shoving Ron, "Now there are two of them!" "I dont" Lenna said, grinning flirtaciously. "Are all Americans big flirts?" Collin asked with raised eyebrows. "Nope, just me!" Lenna grinned. "You're almost weirder than ME!" Collin exclaimed. "Not possible." everyone in their compartment said in unison. 


End file.
